Conventional Disclosure
by De-gnome
Summary: Vala and Daniel at an archeological convention. Jack on TV, disclosing the Stargate Program. Daniel/Vala friendship, Jack/Sam. Was a One-Shot, but has evolved since.
1. The Interveiw

**Diclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

He walked down the stairs with Vala, apprehensive. Daniel had after all, become the laughing stock of the academic community since revealing his radical ideas about the pyramids. So being nervous at the archeological convention really isn't a surprise.

And yet here he was about to face his peers and their laughter and disdain, yet again. Although he would not admit it, (especially to her) he was glad that Vala had come along. He knew she would support him, and if he was a about to crawl inside his shell as he often did at these conventions, he knew she would draw him out by her insults or pretending to be overly-ignorant as she so often did.

However, to his surprise, rather than being greeted with the disdain he was so used to, his peers smiled at him, some even looked at him in awe.

"Why are they staring?"

"I don't know - I mean they usually stare at me incredulously you know because of my theories about the great pyramids-"

"But those theories are right. The Goa'uld did use them as landing platforms and -"

"Yes, but none of _them_ know that. With those theories, my reputation was shot and they came to the conclusion that I was crazy"

"Well darling I hate to tell you this but you are a tad -"

"I am not crazy."

Finally, someone approached the bickering couple. "Doctor Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, My name is Dr Jacob Glamad. It is a honour to meet you."

Daniel stared in disbelief, completely speechless.

Vala, on the otherhand, defended Daniel with her usual bluntness, "Since when do you consider it an honour. Since when do you refrain from mocking Daniel? And ... How do you know my name?"

"Well it is on the guest list." the man replied with a small smile. "But that is not whereI know it from." He turned slightly and pointed toward the television playing the the lounge area. "You are on TV."

The duo turned were he was indicating to see an uncomfortable-looking Jack being interviewed. Entering the lounge, They picked up the the voices on the TV. " - worst moment or experience you have had whilst on the program?"

Jack sat back, considering the question. "Probably when I wast tortured to death again and again by Ba'al" Daniel grimaced rat the memory of watching Jack almost lose his mind, "... No, That's not it. It would actually be watching my best friend die slowly and painfully from radiation poisoning, and then him telling me to ask Jacob to stop healing him."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the woman replied, looking apologetic for dredging up such a painful memory.

"Oh its not so painful now. I mean, a year later he descended - came back to our plane of existence or whatever you call it. Seriously, Danny has more lives than a cat. I've lost count of how many times he has died." Vala shot Daniel and amused and questioning glance. Daniel just shook his head, telling her wordlessly that he would explain later.

The woman looked back at Jack with a bemused expression on her face. "What would you say is the most amazing thin you have encountered or experienced?"

"Ooh. Its a toss up. Its either the experience of flying an X302, or seeing Atlantis," Jack replied grinning at the memories.

"Atlantis? As in the lost city of- ?"

"Yes. It was built by a race of beings that used to live on earth. But for some reason they left taking their flying citywith them all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Smiling at his response, the interviewer continued, "So what's the most surprising thing that has happened during your time at the SGC?"

Jack smirked. "Geeks."

"Geeks?"

"Yes. I had always hated scientists and geeks. Now here I am, ten years into the program, and my best friend is probably the biggest geek on this planet. I mean his geekyness is only rivaled by the geekyness of my fiancé."

At this Daniel turned on his heel and headed angrily out of the lounge. Vala followed him, confused "Daniel, what's so wrong? You are used to being called a geek by him. In fact if he doesn't insult you, you become worried about him. Why is it so different this time?"

"Its not that."

"Then what?"

"He didn't tell me he had proposed to her."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"No who's the girl?"

"Sam."

"You mean Samantha?" Vala asked. "Isn't that a bit sudden?"

Daniel shook his head, exasperated, "Definitely not. Believe me this is a marriage ten years in the making."

**A/N: As always, Constructtive critiscim is welcome! **


	2. The Phonecall

**A/N: So... Was not expecting to update this... as I said it was supposed to be a one-shot. However, most of the reviews sugessted I write a sequel, so here it is. Maybe I'll also write a chapter on the reactions of his colleugues which was also suggested. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. And as always, Constructive Critiscim is welcome.**

After making Vala promise not to say anything, Daniel put the phone on speaker and dialed Jack's number.

"O'Neill."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"_Jack_."

"_Daniel_."

"JACK!"

"What? What did I do now – oh."

"Yes. Oh." Daniel deadpanned, glancing across at an amused Vala.

"Look, I'm sorry Danny," Vala smirked at the nick-name, "but you never take calls when you are at a conference, and the plan for disclosure did not come through until yesterday."

"Jack."

"What?"

"That is _not_ why I am annoyed. Although you could have warned me about it. I mean this took more than a few days to organize."

"If that's not what's got you so grouchy, then what – oh."

"Yes. Oh." Daniel repeated.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If that woman hadn't asked that question, or you hadn't been locked away at some convention, you would have been the first to know."

"And when was I going to find out?" Vala winced as soon as the words left her mouth, looking guiltily at Daniel.

"Is that Vala? And you give _me_ a hard time about not telling you what's happening in my life."

"_Jack._" Daniel said warningly.

Vala smirked and decided to humiliate Daniel further. "What Daniel and I share is none of anybodies business." Daniel stared at her, horror-stricken. With her usual flair, Vala continued, "And we certainly aren't going to flaunt it in front of the rest of this world's population."

"Vala..." Daniel said in the same resigned tone he had used on Jack earlier, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She quirked an eyebrow amusedly, "Yes darling?"

"Shut up."

On hearing Jacks loud laugher, Daniel hung up.


End file.
